Constructing a multi-unit housing structure may be expensive and time consuming, particularly in the fitting out of each housing unit. Each housing unit may require plumbers, electricians, joiners, carpenters, and other skilled tradesmen for the installation of different fixtures. Additionally, installing these fixtures after construction of interior and exterior walls prevents this interior work from being performed concurrently with construction of the building.